


just close your eyes.

by unwxnted_ellie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Hurt Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith (Voltron) Dies, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) Needs a Hug, M/M, Poor Life Choices, i need sleep but i also need angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22982473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unwxnted_ellie/pseuds/unwxnted_ellie
Summary: "Keith, its ok. Just close your eyes." Lance said, trying to sound calm while silent tears streamed down his face."But how will I be able to see what's going on? How will I see... how will I ever see you?""I'll tell you what's happening."Keith sighed and reluctantly closed his eyes, Lance giving his hand a soft, reassuring squeeze."Lance I - Im scared. What's happening?""The sun is going down, mi amor. You'll be alright."
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 174





	just close your eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I really don’t know what my obsession with promise rings is... this is my second Klance fic with promise rings involved lol. Sooo I just hope you angels like it!❤️

“Please don’t let me go. I don’t wanna be here alone.” Keith said, his voice wobbling the slightest bit. Lance shook his head.

”I will _never_ let you go.” Lance bit his lip. This was true, but not just physically. He would never be able to let Keith go in any way. Not his mind, his body, his soul... his heart. Him and Keith would always be together, even when one of them wasn’t there.

Lance tried his best to be strong for Keith, but it’s so hard to see the love of your life bleeding to death in your arms and not be able to do anything about it. All you can do is wait for the inevitable. He wanted to put on his cocky persona and pretend everything was gonna be just fine, but it wasn’t. So he wasn’t gonna pretend. Besides, Keith isn’t dumb. Keith knows what’s going to happen too. Keith is just way more ready than Lance.

"Keith, its ok. Just close your eyes." Lance said, trying to sound calm while silent tears streamed down his face.

"But how will I be able to see what's going on? How will I see... how will I ever see you?"

"I'll tell you what's happening, I promise."

Keith sighed and reluctantly closed his eyes, Lance giving his hand a soft, reassuring squeeze.

"Lance I - Im scared. What's happening?"

"The sun is going down, mi amor. You'll be alright."

Keith released a shaky, shallow breath. Lance noticed his breathing getting slower and softer as he slowly stroked the others face. He took in every small detail, determined to engrain Keith's beautiful face in his brain. His porcelain skin, long black lashes, jet black hair framing his face... everything.

Against Lance's wishes, Keith opened his eyes. It seemed as if he was staring deep into his soul, searching for something.

"Lance... I love you."  
  


A choked sob escaped Lance's lips before they slammed into Keith's, the desperation settling in. The realization that tomorrow, Keith wouldn't be there to wake him up. He would never get Keith's suprise kisses, or his late night cuddles, or his subtle smiles. He would never hear his sweet laugh, his gorgeous voice. Never again. So he was going to milk this moment for all it was worth.

Keith closed his eyes again.

”Lance... what’s going on now?” Keith asked, his voice soft and raspy. Lance sniffed and tried to sound like he wasn’t crying. 

“Nothing. It’s just you and me, ok? Just keep talking to me.”

Keith never expressed his emotions very often. So when he said I love you to Lance... it both made him happy and broke his heart. It meant Keith really did love him. A lot. And when a single tear slowly fell down his cheek, it meant he really didn't want to leave. But it was his time. And he knew that he had to go.

Keith opened his mouth to talk, but nothing came out. The words got caught in his throat, remaining unsaid forever. His labored breathing steadily grew slower and slower until nothing was heard, the soft smile still remaining on his face.

Lance cried out in despair, wanting a sign, anything, just something to tell him that Keith was there. That he was alive. 

But he wasn't.

Lance hugged his body tighter, protecting the cold, stiff corpse. "No one can hurt you now." He whispered.

Lance flew through the morning light, broken. A broken mind, broken soul, broken heart. He wished he could have done more. In fact, he wished so many things. He wished he could have lived his whole life with Keith. He wished Keith could have lived a happy life. He wished Keith could have seen the end of this terrible war. The war that took his life.

Lance shook his head, ridding it of any and all thoughts. He whispered softly in his ear about how much he loved the boy that he cradled in his arms. How much he cherished him. How if he could switch their places, he would. Without a doubt. 

"You and I will be safe and sound. I should have kept us safe. And now you will be safe, even if it's too late. I _will_ find a way. And I don't break my promises."

Lance slipped something out of his pocket and onto Keith's ring finger. A promise ring. It held so many unsaid promises. Way too many.

And he needed Keith to be able keep them.

Without Keith, he would have to break a promise.

And Lance doesn’t break promises.


End file.
